Mission secrète: sauver Noël
by Melusie
Summary: Une mission secrète est organisée afin de sauver Noël.


**Fiction 1: Mission secrète : sauver Noël!**

- Maître, nous avons repéré l'Être Ignoble non loin d'ici. Voyez-vous, il se trouvait dans un endroit caché de tous. Quelques sorciers faibles sont réunis pour le protéger, mais il sera facilement récupérable.

- Très bien Avery, nous partons sur-le-champ. Que tous me suivre, nous allons lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Voldemort et ses partisans rirent quelque peu et disparurent dans la noirceur de la nuit.

- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte papa? Le magicien de Noël a été capturé par Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda Ronald Weasley en laissant tomber La Gazette du sorcier.

Tout le monde était réuni au salon et semblait être quelque peu sur les nerfs.

- Je le crains, oui! Je dois partir immédiatement au ministère, Scrimgeour ne sera pas content de ne pas me retrouver avec eux, déclara Arthur en enfilant sa longue cape.

Molly embrassa son mari doucement en laissant voir son air inquiet et Arthur passa la porte.

- Qu'il le retrouve rapidement! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on gâche ce Noël parce que Vous-Savez-Qui fait encore des siennes.

Molly disparu à l'étage en laissant échapper des soupirs audibles. 

- Ha non non non! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça, déclara Hermione en tournant en rond dans le milieu du salon. Qui apportera les cadeaux de Noël à tous les enfants. Comment peut-on faire ça à un être si généreux?

- Ben… un meurtrier sans cœur qui n'aspire qu'à montrer qu'il est le plus grand sorcier du monde, ajouta Ron de façon sarcastique.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps d'agir… Si nous laissons faire Scrimgeour, il est certain que le Père Noël ne réussira pas à s'en sortir, affirma Harry en se frottant la tête.

- Tu as une idée peut-être? demanda Ron.

- Moi, j'ai une idée, déclara Hermione surexcitée, appelons les membres de l'AD pour qu'ils nous aident à aller le chercher.

- Tu veux rire, des enfants contre une bande de Mangemorts et le sorcier le plus craint de tous. On serait mieux d'attendre et voir ce qui se passe. Maman a préparé des gâteaux, vous en voulez?

- C'est une excellente idée Hermione, réunissons-nous à la cabane hurlante, nous allons pouvoir préparer notre plan dès demain, approuva Harry en ignorant la réponse de Ron.

Hermione fit un signe de tête aux deux garçons et monta les escaliers en grande vitesse pour aller donner rendez-vous à tous les membres de l'AD.

Quand les trois sorciers arrivèrent à la cabane hurlante, quelques membres de l'AD étaient déjà arrivés. Il y avait Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Fred, Georges, et Dean Thomas. Hermione prit alors la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu à cette réunion express. Nous avons une mission mes amis, celle de sauver la fête de Noël! J'ai consulté mes runes ce matin et je sais absolument où se trouve le magicien de Noël. Nous ignorons totalement si le sujet est torturé ou non, il faudra faire vite. Ronald, distribue les documents que j'ai préparés pour l'attaque.

Ron fit des ronds avec son index pour signifier que ça ne tournait pas bien dans la tête d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Seamus Finnigan prit place sur un banc poussiéreux près des autres membres.

- Je disais donc, que nous allons nous infiltrer chez Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort des plus dangereux.

Un bruit étrange vint interrompre la réunion. On aurait dit qu'une fanfare venait de débarquer près de là. Harry quitta la pièce pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il fut très surpris de constater que les rennes du Père Noël venaient d'arriver en renfort.

Tous applaudir et se préparèrent à sauver le magicien de Noël.

- Mon très cher Maître, l'Être Ignoble ne veut rien dévoiler, il ne veut pas admettre qu'il n'est qu'un sale sang de bourbe ou quoi que soit. Sa magie nous est toujours inconnue, il faudrait peut-être y aller plus fort? Demanda Bellatrix en se lichant les lèvres d'un signe d'excitation à la vue de torturer quelqu'un. Laissez-moi avec lui, il nous dira tout.

- Laissons notre invité s'installer confortablement dans sa cage, nous agirons bientôt Bellatrix. Il suffit…

Plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent dans la pièce l'air complètement perdu.  
- hahahahha…. Maître… hahahah …. Vous ne savez pas hahahah ce qui se passe hahaha Harry Potter est hihihiiihi ici.

Deux autres Mangemorts foncèrent dans un mur de pierre et s'effondrèrent au sol.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette, mais fut piqué sournoisement derrière le cou. Il se mit à danser la gigue en chantant des chansons de Noël.

- Maître, réveillez-vous, le jeune Potter est ici!

Bellatrix essaya tant bien que mal de faire revenir à la raison Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, Luna, Neville et Hermione dévalèrent dans la pièce pour se rendre au sous-sol… Ils trouvèrent le Père Noël en caleçon, grelottant dans son coin.

- Des enfants? Quelle joie de vous voir mes amis, s'exclama le Père Noël en voyant qu'il se faisait sauver. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour sauver Noël.

De retour au Terrier, le Père Noël, vêtu de son fameux costume rouge, était très content d'être libéré à temps pour fêter Noël.

- Je suis heureux mes enfants, de voir que vous avez dans le cœur la fête de Noël.

- Il faut vous dire, monsieur que vos rennes nous ont grandement aidés, mais il faut dire également que nos abeilles piquantes de Noël ont rempli de joie le cœur de Voldemort et de quelques Mangemorts, déclara Fred en riant. 

- Vous avez bien fait, mon garçon. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter, le ministère est toujours à ma recherche. À bientôt mes amis.

Tous purent saluer le Père Noël par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand tout le monde revint au salon, une immense pile de cadeaux attendait sous un sapin brillant de mille feux. Des décorations avaient été ajoutées, c'était un spectacle sans pareil.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, déclara Ron, la prochaine fois, nous irons sauver le lapin de Pâques.

-RON!!!! S'écrièrent en chœur Hermione, Harry, Dean et Seamus.

- Bien quoi, un salon rempli de chocolat vaudrait la peine.

- Alors, profitons-en et ouvrons nos cadeaux s'exclama Luna. Joyeux Noël à tous!


End file.
